IB Stella Maris Gading Serpong Wiki
Welcome to the IB Stella Maris International School Wiki, an encyclopedia for everything that is related to the IB Program in Stella Maris International School Gading Serpong. We have articles now and it will updated if there are any changes in the program. To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create an article Task Each student has to do all of their tasks before completing the IB, such as Extended Essay, CAS, Theory of Knowledge, Internal Assessment, and External Assessment. It does not mean that by completing these 5 task student will get the diploma, they have to reach the standard of getting the diploma. Student should achieve all of the requirement below to get the diploma. -The IB diploma will be awarded to a candidate whose total score is 24, 25, 26 or 27 points, provided all the following requirements have been met.[2] *Numeric grades have been awarded in all six subjects registered for the IB diploma. *All CAS requirements have been met *Grades A (highest) to E (lowest) have been awarded for both theory of knowledge and an extended essay, with a grade of at least D in one of them. *There is no grade 1 in any subject. *There is no grade2 at higher level. *There is no more than one grade 2 at standard level. *Overall, there are no more than three grades 3 or below. *At least 12 points have been gained on higher level subjects (candidates who register for four higher level subjects must gain at least 16 points at higher level). *At least 9 points have been gained on standard level subjects (candidates who register for two standard level subjects must gain at least 6 points at standard level). *The final award committee has not judged the candidate to be guilty of malpractice. -The IB diploma will be awarded to a candidate whose total score is 28 points or above, provided all the following requirements have been met. *Numeric grades have been awarded in all six subjects registered for the IB diploma. *All CAS requirements have been met. *Grades A (highest) to E (lowest) have been awarded for both theory of knowledge and an extended essay, with a grade of at least D in one of them. *There is no grade 1 in any subject. *There is no more than one grade 2 at higher level. *There are no more than two grades 2 at standard level. *Overall, there are no more than three grades 3 or below. *At least 11 points have been gained on higher level subjects (candidates who register for four higher level subjects must gain at least 14 points at higher level). *At least 8 points have been gained on standard level subjects (candidates who register for two standard level subjects must gain at least 5 points at standard level). *The final award committee has not judged the candidate to be guilty of malpractice. Videos [3] Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. References # The IB Diploma Programme # Award of the IB Diploma # IBO Videos